fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Cyberbots X Street Fighter
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Cyberbots series and the Street Fighter series. The page also includes one interaction between the Cyberbots series and the Minna to Series (Street Fighter × All Capcom section), and one between the Marvel vs. Capcom series and the Street Fighter series (Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition section). Cyberbots: Full Metal Madness (console ports) The Sega Saturn and PlayStation ports of Cyberbots: Full Metal Madness added a new character to its roster of fighting mecha: a giant robot version of Akuma from Street Fighter II named "Z-Gouki" or Zero-Gouki (Gouki is Akuma's Japanese name, used here since neither port was localized). Z-Gouki is a secret character and to unlock it the player has to either win Arcade Mode with any character without losing continues on difficulty four or above or alternatively beat Arcade Mode a total of 99 times. Once done Z-Gouki will be available among the boss mecha selection next to the Warlock in all modes. Visually, Z-Gouki looks like a robot version of Akuma wearing his standard ripped gi, red knuckle guards, prayer beads and sandals. Due to a quirk of the game all boss characters use their 2P color as their primary when selected, so Z-Gouki's gi is brown-ish when used by player 1 and blue when used by the CPU or player 2, but all official art depicts lt in the latter colors. Unique of this adaptation of Akuma are a set of dark circular propellant tanks coming out of its body: it has four sprouting from its back and two coming forward from its waist. These tanks ignite during the mecha's victory pose, which replicates Akuma's "back to the screen" victory pose. As the story in Cyberbots is determined by the selected pilot character and not the mecha, Z-Gouki has no specific story path and it can be chosen in any of the 12 possible character paths. In-story, Z-Gouki is an unique model of Variant Armor enshrouded in mystery and implied on being based on one of the strongest warriors of the fighting world. The mecha appears to be secretly and exclusively owned by Emperor Deathsatan, Devilotte's father. Moves Z-Gouki possess most of the standard moves Akuma has used since his debut appearance in Super Street Fighter II Turbo, albeit altered to match the character's mecha form. This makes Z-Gouki's gameplay resemble Street Fighter the most among the cast of mechas in Cyberbots. Z-Gouki also has unique moves exclusive of this form, including a flying body press, two quick combo strings and an explosion of energy known as "Goudo". * Gou Hadoken: Akuma's standard projectile attack. Z-Gouki throws similar blue fireballs in the same manner, but while the original version has an image of Akuma's cupped hands imprinted inside the fireball, Z-Gouki's fireballs have missiles inside them, cluing in the artificial nature of the move. * Zankuu Hadouken: Akuma's aerial version of the Hadouken, Z-Gouki replicates the move identically, with missile-shaped projectiles as in the above move. * Gou Shoryuken: Akuma's standard rising uppercut move. Z-Gouki's version is identical, with the robot using jet thrusters to fly upward. * Tatsumaki Zankuu Kyaku: Akuma's spinning forward kick, Z-Gouki replicates the move in the same manner. * Laser Hadouken: A long, electric laser beam projected from Z-Gouki's cupped hands. Original to this version, it may be taking the place of Akuma's Shakunetsu Hadouken, an upgraded version of his projectile. * Messatsu Gou Hadouken: Akuma's Super Combo version of the Hadouken. Rather than a fireball, Z-Gouki's version is a large, red twin laser beam projected forward, not unlike how the move works in the Marvel vs. Capcom series. * Messatsu Gou Shoryuken: The Super Combo version of the Shoryuken. Z-Gouki replicates it in the same manner, performing three powerful Shoryukens in succession. * Messatsu Kuuchuu SP Drill: Z-Gouki shoots a barrage of drill-shaped missiles from mid-air. Technically an original move, it is functionally the same as Akuma's Tenma Gou Zankuu, the Super Combo version of the Zankuu Hadouken. * Shun Goku Satsu: Akuma's iconic finisher, also known as the Raging Demon, in which he dashes forward and (if it connects) delivers a series of hits behind a black screen for a high amount of damage. Z-Gouki's version has the mecha perform similarly, rushing forward and unleashing a long string of hits ending in a Shoryuken if it connects. Unlike the standard depiction of the move, Z-Gouki's version is fully visible to the player, and the input to perform it is also different from the standard one used in most appearances of this move. Street Fighter × All Capcom Cyberbots was one of the 24 series chosen to represent Capcom's 30 years of history in the RPG/fighting card game Street Fighter × All Capcom. The series is represented by 6 different characters in a total of 10 character cards, including: main character Jin Saotome, secondary characters Devilotte de Deathsatan XII and Arieta, and playable mechas Blodia, Super-8 and Riot. This time only Jin, Devilotte and Blodia appear in more than 1 card, and only Jin features an alternate color card, albeit using one of his colors from Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes. All character cards appear in poses based on official artwork from the series as well. Cyberbots has no known representation in the game's training/story mode "Street Fight". SFXAC_cyberbots_cards.png|All cards representing the Cyberbots series Sfxac_blodia_art_1.png|Blodia in Street Fighter × All Capcom Sfxac_devilot_art_1.png|Devilotte in Street Fighter × All Capcom Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition Extra Battle Mode Vs. Jin Saotome Jin Saotome appears as the 17th crossover costume for Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition, introduced in Extra Battle Mode in a month-long Challenge series of battles. A costume for Ryu, the costume is a faithfull recreation of Jin's normal appearance, albeit with Ryu's hairstyle and hair color as this is a cosplay costume and not the actual character. Since Jin Saotome is also strongly associated with his playable appearances in the Marvel vs. Capcom series, some elements in this costume are borrowed from there, and as such are considered links between Street Fighter and Marvel vs. Capcom instead of Cyberbots. As all other Challenge costumes, the player needed to win 4 CPU battle challenges in Extra Battle Mode (titled "Quick & Immovable") to unlock it, each available only for a limited time. The player needed all four victories to earn the costume, otherwise the costume wouldn't be unlocked: * Challenge 1 went from January 17 to January 24, and winning it provided the "Wind Gem", representing Jin's boots. * Challenge 2 went from January 24 to January 31, and winning it provided the "Forest Gem", representing Jin's gloves. * Challenge 3 went from January 31 to February 7, and winning it provided the "Fire Gem", representing Jin's shirt. * Challenge 4 went from February 7 to February 14, and winning it provided the "Mountain Gem", representing Jin's headband. SFV_Jin_Ryu_costume.jpg|Ryu's Jin costume SFV_Jin_ryu_costume_alt.png|Costume's Easter Egg code, based on some of Jin's moves from Marvel vs. Capcom A second challenge event provided at the same time as Jin's challenges unlocked his character theme from Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes as a custom BGM. This challenge ran from January 17 to February 14. The Jin costume returned a second time in February 22, 2019; both as an Extra Battle Mode challenge and as part of a paid DLC bundle alongside 4 "mech"-themed costumes for Zangief, Juri, F.A.N.G. and Abigail, and later in April 2019 as part of the Ryu Costume Bundle DLC. Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition Extra Battle Mode Vs. Shade The 22th crossover costume in Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition was revealed to be Shade, one of the enemy pilots from Cyberbots, introduced in Extra Battle Mode in a month-long Challenge series of battles. Given to Sagat, the costume is replica of Shade's original design. As all other costumes before, this is a cosplay costume not meant to be the actual character. As all other Challenge costumes, the player needed to win 4 CPU battle challenges in Extra Battle Mode (titled "Quick & Immovable") to unlock it, each available only for a limited time. The player needed all four victories to earn the costume, otherwise the costume wouldn't be unlocked: * Challenge 1 went from June 07 to June 13, and winning it provided the "Wind Gem", representing Shade's boots. * Challenge 2 went from June 14 to June 20, and winning it provided the "Forest Gem", representing Shade's arm guards. * Challenge 3 went from June 21 to June 27, and winning it provided the "Fire Gem", representing Shade's armor. * Challenge 4 went from June 28 to July 05, and winning it provided the "Mountain Gem", representing Shade's eye visor. SFV_shade_sagat_costume.png|Sagat's Shade costume A second challenge event provided at the same time as Shade's challenges unlocked his character theme from Cyberbots: Full Metal Madness as a custom BGM. This challenge ran from June 07 to July 05. Shade's costume was later added to the "Capcom Legends Bundle 2" DLC released in September 2019. Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition Extra Battle Mode Vs. Princess Devilotte Right after finishing Shade's costume the 23th crossover costume for Arcade Edition's Extra Battle Mode was revealed to be Devilotte, the rebellious princess from Cyberbots, introduced as the month-long Challenge series for July. A costume for Menat, this is a full replica of Devilotte's standard appearance and look, with Menat's crystal ball taking the form of a miniature Super-8, the octopus-type robot or "Variant Armor" controlled by Devilotte. As this is a cosplay costume like the others it is not the actual character, and as such Menat retains her dark skin tone instead of adopting Devilotte's. As all other Challenge costumes, the player needed to win 4 CPU battle challenges in Extra Battle Mode (titled "Quick & Immovable") to unlock it, each available only for a limited time. The player needed all four victories to earn the costume, otherwise the costume wouldn't be unlocked: * Challenge 1 went from July 05 to July 11, and winning it provided the "Wind Gem", representing Devilotte's shoes. * Challenge 2 went from July 11 to July 18, and winning it provided the "Forest Gem", representing the miniature Super-8. * Challenge 3 went from July 18 to July 25, and winning it provided the "Fire Gem", representing Devilotte's dress. * Challenge 4 went from July 25 to August 01, and winning it provided the "Mountain Gem", representing Devilotte's crown. SFV_devilotte_menat_costume.png|Menat's Devilotte costume Like Shade before, a second challenge event was also provided which unlocked the Super-8 music theme from Cyberbots: Full Metal Madness as a custom BGM. This challenge ran from July 25 to August 01. Devilotte's costume was later added to the "Capcom Legends Bundle 2" DLC released in September 2019. Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition Capcom Legends Bundle 2 The "Capcom Legends Bundle 2" DLC includes all Cyberbots costumes, Red Earth costumes and the Akane and Katt costumes, as well as any respective BGM offered during the month-long challenges. The bundle also includes new custom BGM from the represented series. In the case of Cyberbots, it adds the Opening Title BGM from Cyberbots: Full Metal Madness. License Category:Type 1 links Category:Links Category:Direct links